Thunderbirds 02X08 Element Of Danger
by homel001
Summary: When Lady Penelope escorts a dangerous new element for International Rescue, The Hood attempts to steal it for a General, which unknowingly places her in danger. Can International Rescue save her and retrieve the dangerous Element Twenty-One? based on the short lived second series of the hit TV show. Please Read and Review TVverse.
1. Chapter 1

**Thunderbirds**  
**Element Of Danger**

**By**

**Lee Homer**

**Disclaimer: Thunderbirds is created by the late Gerry Anderson. All rights reserved.**

**Chapter One**

Deep in the jungle, The Hood's temple basked in the moonlight. he sat there deep within his own thoughts as the door opened behind him. The Hood was expecting a late night visit from his employer. He placed down the documents that he was reading as a General, dressed in a silver tunic entered the room. He stood up and directed the man to his chair before attending to their business. The general revealed a folder of blue prints and photos that became the subject of their conversation.

"I see that you have studied the documents that I sent you?" The General Asked him in a deep Arabic accent.

"Yes. I received them this morning." The Hood replied. "Very interesting indeed, but tell me General, what is Element Twenty-One?"

"Element Twenty-One was the result of an accidental fusion experiment." The General explained. "Our sources indicate that the World Government has been keeping the project top secret for months and now they claim to have sold the element to a secret organization. I want it too. Think of the power my country will have?"

"Yes of course, you would be unstoppable." The Hood said in agreement. "Where do I come in?"

"I want you to steal it for me." The General said as he explained his request. "It's a challenge of a lifetime, but I want that element. The pay would be well worth the job."

"I would expect cash on delivery." The Hood replied as he considered the offer.

"I will arrange to have the money sent to you, once you arrive with the product." The General assured. "I assure you wont double cross me or deceive me in any way?"

"Of course not, General. I am a man of my word." The Hood replied, displaying an evil grin on his face.

With that, the General stood up and left the building and The Hood returned to dim, quietness of his temple. He sat there pondering at his new job. The documents seemed to provide the answer for him.

"There." he sneered. "I will start there."

Lady Penelope waited patiently in the directors office. It was late afternoon at the facility in South America as her day's schedule approached it's end. Jeff Tracy had placed her in charge of convincing the World Government to sell the element to International Rescue. To do this, she had to agree to run a foundation where the element could be thoroughly tested. When the results came in, the scientists were so thrilled that they agreed to give the element to the secret organisation. However, they were not aware that it was International Rescue that wanted their prize possession. The director eventually entered the office and apologised to her Ladyship.

"I must apologise for my delay, Lady Penelope." he explained. "I was stopped by a new member of my staff who wanted to know his way to the labs."

"That's quite alright, Director Reeves." Penelope replied. "Now where was we? Ah yes, I wanted to finalise the details of our top secret transaction."

"Oh right, yes. Well I had a chat with my superiors. They say that they are still unsure about this whole agreement." The Director explained. "They say that without information on the buyer, they are unwilling to give away Element Twenty-One."

"That is understandable, and I don't respect their concerns." Penelope replied in a sympathetic tone of voice. "However my organization is a guaranteed, well respected client. It is needed for good use and it will be treated in good hands. I can assure you that if we didn't the help then we wouldn't be asking to buy it."

"That's all very well, but off the record, why can't you really tell us?" The Director asked. "Just between you and me?"

"If I was to tell you, then we would be exposed to the world and our secrets would fall into the wrong hands." Penelope explained bluntly.

"But you make it sound like you're from International Rescue!" The Director chuckled.

"Don't be silly, no one can be as secret as International Rescue." Penelope replied, keeping a straight face.

"Well in that case, I think this will work out. As long as we get the grant to develop the element again." The Director agreed. "It took us five months to perfect this element alone and keep it stabilised you know."

"Oh of course." Penelope agreed. "You well receive the check for another grant soon and I will also see to it that element is carefully delivered to my client in person."

"Wonderful. I'll just go to draw up the final forms." The Director said as he got up to leave.

As soon as the door closed, Penelope pulled out her power compact and activated the transmitter. Jeff Tracy's face appeared on the small, circular screen.

"It's all sorted, Jeff." She reported. "The Element will be delivered tomorrow to the spot you requested. I will be there to deliver it personally as an extra precaution."

_"Okay, Penny. Good work."_ Jeff replied. _"I'm sorry we had to keep you in dark about this."  
_  
"Well I am curious as to why you need it so badly." Penelope continued. "Why do you need Element Twenty-One?"

_"Well you see Penny it's like this." _Jeff explained. _"Element Twenty-One is is said to help revolutionise a type of fuel. The same type of fuel that is used for the Thunderbird machines. With the element, it will double the efficiency of our machines, hopefully improving speed and manoeuvres. It means it will also make a difference to the lives we will save on future rescue operations. So you see, Element Twenty-One is vital to this organisation."  
_  
"I understand completely, Jeff." Penelope acknowledged. "I'm heading on home now so I will contact you more with the delivery tomorrow."

_"F.A.B." Jeff responded as his face vanished off the screen._

Disguised as a security guard, The Hood over heard Penelope's conversation. He had recorded the entire meeting via a highly sensitive microphone that he had set up in the office earlier. He silently chuckled to himself, heading off town the corridor towards his Jeep. As he got into his Jeep, he took off for the desert roads and headed off towards his mobile camp.

"So it's International Rescue that wants the element, aye? Well I'll make sure that they'll never get to see it." he said. "It seems that I need to take care of this Lady Penelope. No, I need to dispose of her discretely."

Way out in the South Pacific, The Tracy family were enjoying the comfortable rays of the afternoon sun. While the boys were out relaxing by the pool, Jeff and Brains were discussing their plans for the arrival of the element. Jeff still felt unsure that it was something that they needed, but his gut told him that Brains knew what he was doing.

"Well so far your idea is going according as planned." he said as he sipped away at his drink. "Are you sure that this new element will help us with our rescue operations?"

"C-Certainly, Mister Tracey. It will benefit is in the B-Biggest way possible." Brains replied with an explanation. "Element Twenty-One was designed to make fuel generators twice as p-powerful. I-I have studied the compound of the element. I-It would work with the fuel compensator of our Thunderbird Craft."

"That's all very well, but I want the full specifics." Jeff nodded still unconvinced.

"W-Well for example, Thunderbird 1 can travel at the fastest speed of 15,000 miles per hour. With Element Twenty-One, It can travel at 16,000 and save fuel."

"Hmmm, I see. The economical costs of fuel would be much better." Jeff realised. "Okay Brains. I just hope that you are aware of the implications, should the element fall into the wrong hands."

"I-I'm perfectly aware Mister Tracey." Brains said. "I-If Element Twenty-One fell into enemy hands, then it could become the u-ultimate super weapon. L-Like the atom bomb."

Jeff headed to his desk and flicked a switch. An electronic radar map ascended from the floor and showed a grid reference map. Using his locator stick, Jeff explained the entire route to Brains.

"Here is the route in which the deliver truck will take." He said presenting the diagram to the Islands top scientist. "Lady Penelope is overseeing the delivery of the element by escorting it personally along with the driver. It will rendezvous with an unmarked heli-jet which will fly it over here. It's a straight forward job. The drive should only take approximately three hours. That's unless something goes wrong."

That night at a small Hotel, The Hood pulled up outside in a different disguise. He needed more information on the delivery. Knowing that Penelope was going to be the only source of information, he crept through the back door, impersonating a waiter. Penelope and her chauffer, Parker had been enjoying a relaxed meal. They had been in the dining room for five hours, going over the map route of the journey. Penelope felt confident, yet paranoid at the same time which suggested that she was well aware of anyone spying on her. Parker had already checked their rooms and tables for electronic bugging devices, but could find none. Penelope had faced these situations before. She knew how to handle them better. The Hood came out of the kitchen and trained his eyes on the pair.

"I'll trust you'll be following me in FAB 1, Parker." Penelope assumed, as she kept her voice down at a low level.

"Yes M'lady." Parker confirmed. "I will be at least three miles behind you. I trust you will be keeping regular radio contact with me?"

"Now don't worry Parker. I am supposed to keep radio silence, but I will call you every 30 minutes of the way." Penelope assured him. "Is it me, or is it eerily quiet around here?"

"I haven't noticed anything at all M'lady." Parker said, feeling differently about the environment. "We are not being bugged at all."

"Well I can't help but feel that we're being watched but I suppose everything is alright." Penelope sighed. "I could use another drink before I retire."

"Very good M'lady." Parker replied a he called the waiter over.

The Hood seized his moment. He acted the part and headed over to the table. Penelope gave him her order without a glimpse of suspicion. He returned to the kitchen and attended to her order. As he approached the back of the kitchen, he removed a micro-transmitter and slipped it in the neck of the teapot. He then returned to his part as the waiter and returned with the trey of tea. Minutes later, The Hood returned to his Jeep and tuned in on the bug's frequency. He listened to the whole conversation.

"So, that's how she plans to do it." he said. "I must get to drive the truck. The I can dispose of her and take the Element. First I must plan my route to take. I will kill two birds with one stone. Take the Element to the General and kill International Rescue's top agent."

He then switched on his engine and drove off into the night with his sinister plans all drawn out. His next objective was to immobilise the driver.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thunderbirds**  
**Element Of Danger**

**By**

**Lee Homer**

**Disclaimer: Thunderbirds is created by the late Gerry Anderson. All rights reserved.**

**Chapter Two**

That night, The driver of the transporter truck had just finished studying his route when he heard a knock at the door. Hesitant, he got up and walked over to the door controls. He pressed the button and the door opened, revealing the Hood on the other side. Before he could say anything, The Hood's devilish yellow eyes lit up. It's intense, hypnotic colour put the man in a deep trance. After a few seconds, the driver lost consciousness and collapsed upon the ground. Shutting the door behind him, The Hood approached the table and studied the route map. He picked up the pen that the driver was using and began his own modifications.

"So this is where he is going tomorrow? Well we'll see about that." He snarled as he drew a new route plan. "Now my friend, you are going to hand your job over to me."

The Hood took a few minutes to tie up the drive before slipping on his clothes. As locked his victim away, his micro radio buzzed.

"Ah General. How nice of you to call?" he said, pressing down the transmitter button.

_"What is your progress? Is everything going ahead as planned?" _The General's voice crackled over the radio.

"Yes General. I have now obtained a new route map." The Hood confirmed. "I will be driving the transporter and rest assured, it will not be going to the buyer. International Rescue will never receive the precious element."

_"International Rescue? This means that value of that element is more expensive than before." _The General shouted. _"From now on, maintain radio silence."  
_  
The Hood ended the transmission and returned to his Jeep. He placed the map on the passenger seat. He the drove off into the night, checking his watch. He now had Six hours till dawn.

As the sun rose up above her hotel room, Lady Penelope awoke from a peaceful sleep. Her ears tuned in to the sound of her china set. Parker entered the room and poured her a cup of tea. It was only two hours before the mission started.

"I'm afraid we are running a bit late M'Lady." Parker stated as he turned to leave.

"I know, Parker. Get the rolls ready. I shall not be too long getting dressed." Penelope replied. "Now I better give Jeff a call."

Penelope removed her compact radio from her handbag. Jeff's face once again emerged on the small, circular screen.

"Okay Jeff, I only have two hours to get over there. Alan may leave."

_"FAB Penny." _Jeff replied. _"Alan's ready to go."_

Back on Tracy Island, A small unmarked black heli-jet lifted off the runway with Alan at the controls. His estimated trip to the rendezvous point was three hours. Jeff and Scott stood out on the balcony, watching Alan's take off.

"That abandoned heli-jet we found sure came in handy." Scott said. "Alan sure knows how to restore things."

"I know Scott." Jeff agreed. "He's talented, but the real test is to see if he can pick up the element unnoticed. We can't afford to attract attention."

At the transporter bay, The Hood smiled as he placed on his new disguise. He calmly walked over towards the manager and reported in. He came up with a story for the manager. The element was being carried across on a conveyor belt behind him. The manager took one look at the Hood and didn't even bat an eye. He ticked the boxes and signed him in, unaware that he letting a spy, drive the transporter. FAB 1 pulled up outside the security gate. Parker showed the guard their security passes.

"Now Parker remember, only contact me every half an hour." Penelope instructed. "And stay behind the transporter by about three miles. We don't want to make the driver nervous."

"Understood, M'lady." Parker acknowledged. "Good luck."

"Thank you Parker." Penelope replied as she exited the rolls.

Penelope headed down the walkway towards the transporter bay. She stopped with a sense of hesitation as she looked at the driver. She couldn't help but feel that she knew him from somewhere. The Hood continued with his act, greeting Penelope outside the cabin.

"Welcome aboard my fine transporter my lady." he said. "I hope that this delivery trip will be a smooth one for you."

"I can be sure that it will be." Penelope replied as she kept her suspicions to herself. "We best be off then."

The last few checks had been cleared. The Hood familiarised himself with the controls. Penelope sat in the passenger seat, holding the route map with her. The barriers opened and the transporter's engines roared to life. Parker watched from the drivers seat as the transporter rolled out into the light before him. It was the start of a dangerous and deceptive journey. As she sat there, Penelope began to listen to her suspicions. Each minute convinced her that she was heading into a trap. To keep her cool, she tried the art of small talk to try and find holes in the Hoods story.

"So, have you been driving often?" She asked him.

The Hood tried to fabricate a story on the spot. "Oh all the time. I've been a courier for the best of Ten years."

Penelope wasn't buying it, but she continued with her questions.

"Ten years? How extraordinary. It must be a well paid job?"

"Oh it is. It is." The Hood replied.

A few hours passed by. FAB 1 trailed closely behind the truck until they arrived at a small intersection. The planned route stated that they should take the route dead ahead, but the Hood had other plans. The first thing he had to do was lose the tail. He flipped a concealed switch which shot out an electronic jamming beam. The beam jammed up FAB 1's breaks, forcing Parker to swerve off the road. Then, The Hood swung a hard left and took off for the mountain. Parker was alright, but his first priority was Penelope's well being.

"Oh no! They're heading for the tunnel! I must called Mr Tracy!"

Penelope knew the game was up. She looked back towards the driver only to see that he trained a gun on her. It was clear that she had called his bluff.

"I knew there was something funny about you." She said. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Relax. This is a little stick up." The Hood replied with a mischievous smile. "I am taking the element and you are my little insurance policy."

"You do realize that you'll attract attention." The young agent stated. "Don't think that you'll get out of this easily."

The Hood laughed at the thought. "Don't worry. Nothing will go wrong. You see. I know you are from International Rescue. They will never receive Element Twenty-One!"

Penelope was now in danger. With no gun to defend herself and no way of reaching Jeff, all she could do was hope that help would be on their way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thunderbirds**

**Element Of Danger **

**Disclaimer: Thunderbirds is created by the late Gerry Anderson. All rights reserved.**

**Chapter Three**

Parker's SOS message was picked up by Tracy Island. FAB's one emergency transmitter kicked in, enabling him to speak directly to Jeff. The boys were completely unaware that Penelope's truck had been hijacked. The eyes on Penelope's portrait flashed, and the bruised chauffeur's face appeared on the screen.

Jeff activated the screen "Parker? What's happened? Are you alright?"

"_I'm afraid we've hit a problem, Mister Tracy. Her Ladyship and the element have been hijacked by the driver. He jammed my brakes with a beam of some kind before I could get to them."_

"Which way did they go?" Jeff asked.

Parker rubbed his head."_They went East towards the mountain tunnels." _He said._ "Whoever wanted the element so much had planned it quite well."_

_"_Okay Parker. We'll take care of this." Jeff acknowledged "Get yourself patched up and contact the local authorities."

As Parker ended the transmission, Jeff to turned to his boys.

"Listen up boys." He said. "Alan is about to arrive at the rendezvous at any minute. I'll inform him of the situation. Whoever wanted the element has decided to use Penelope as a shield of some kind."

"So what do we do now, dad?" Virgil asked.

"We have to successfully recover the element as well save Penelope." Jeff explained. "Here's how we're going to do it. Scott, Launch Thunderbird One and block off the East road before the intersection. I'll have the local police assist you. Use whatever means necessary as long as you recover the element intact.

"Yes father." Scott responded as he headed for his Thunderbird.

Jeff turned to Virgil. "Virgil. Launch Thunderbird 2 and take Brains with you. With the type of the terrain that's there, you'll need Pod 5."

"Okay father" Virgil said. "We'll take everything we can."

Jeff nodded in agreement. "Right. Make sure you get there as fast as you can. Thunderbirds are go!"

A few minutes later, both Thunderbirds 1 and 2 took off from their launch bays and headed up into the sky. Jeff stood out on the balcony, as he watched his sons disappear over the horizon. He always worried about Penelope and often regretted sending her on the assignments which put her life on the line. She was his top agent and was certainly the most cherished one. Tin-Tin stepped out onto the balcony next to him.

"Try not to worry Mr Tracy." She assured him. "I'm sure that Lady Penelope is quite alright."

"I know she can handle herself, Tin-Tin." Jeff sighed as he looked down at the floor. "I'm just worried that she might have bit off more than she can chew."

The Hood drove the truck deep within the low lit mountain tunnel. A scuffed up Jeep waited for him at the other side. Two men approached the Truck and opened up the doors to inspect their cargo. They carefully carried the element out of the truck and placed into onto Jeep's back seat. The second man, then removed two thick explosive packs. He proceeded to the end of the tunnel and fixed them to the side of the road. The Jeeps driver did the same at the other end. While this was being done, The Hood took Penelope into the back of the truck.

"Okay lets go." He said. "It's time to take care of you."

"What are you going to do?" Penelope asked him. Her anxiety levels began to rise.

"We have fixed charges to the tunnel's entrance and exit." The Hood explained. "The explosion will force the mountain to cave in on itself, trapping you inside forever. You will run out of air while we escape with the element.

Penelope just couldn't believe it. "Very clever, but you have already lost. Help will be on it's way."

The Hood laughed once again.

"I'm afraid it's you that has lost." He scoffed. "Now sit down on that guards chair."

As Penelope sat down, The Hood pulled out a coil of rope tied her up with it. Once he had finished, he exited the truck and locked the doors behind him. Once he was outside, he reached for his breast pocket and pulled out his pocket watch. He still had time to get out of there.

"So long." He muttered.

Penelope sat there in the dark as she wriggled around in attempt to break free. She could hear the Jeep's engine fire up. With no way to call for help, all she had was the assurance that International Rescue were on their way. Once outside, The Hood took over the Jeep's wheel and steered it till a safe distance. He pulled out the detonator which was concealed in the passenger door. He then flipped the switch. Both sides of the tunnel suffered at the sound of two huge explosions. sheer rock and dirt blocked up the tunnel both sides. As the dust settled, The Hood smiled at the result. No one surely could get her out. Without much further ado, the proceeded down the long narrow road and on towards their escape.

"Brilliant. The General will be so pleased that we have his precious element." He said to his driver. "We will be well rewarded for it."

The driver however, wasn't so sure.

"I hope so." He said. "I was told that this little thing could destroy us if we drop it."

"Then don't screw up and you'll live to tell the tale."

High above the mountain pass, Scott approached the truck's last known position in Thunderbird 1. He spotted Parker and FAB 1 below. He altered his course and headed east towards the intersection. He then spotted the completely buried mountain tunnel. The sate of the tunnel raised red flags in Scott's conscience.

"Thunderbird 1 to base. I have arrived at the danger zone." He reported. "I can see the mountain tunnel below me. It has been completely destroyed. I just pray that Penelope is still alive in there."

Jeff's voice crackled over the radio. "_Proceed to the police barricade, Scott. Virgil and Brains should be there in Ten minutes."_

_"_FAB. Judging by the smoke, the explosion was recent which also means that the guys who took the element couldn't have gotten far. I should be able to get a visual on them."

Scott hit the thrusters. He cruised at a steady speed and altitude. The road appeared in his lower view port window. After a few minutes, he spotted the Jeep.

"That must be them." He said as he radioed in once more. "Base from Thunderbird 1. I have spotted them. They are driving a small desert Jeep."

"_How many men Scott?" _Jeff asked over the radio.

Scott made a head count. "There are three men. They have the element in the back seat. It's still sealed in it's container. I'm going to proceed to the barricade, it hopefully shouldn't be to hard to stop."

Meanwhile, in Thunderbird 2, Virgil and Brains had finally approached the danger zone. They had been checking over the equipment that they had brought with them. Brains had gone over the schematics of a new pod vehicle which he had adapted from the Mole. He called it "The Burrower." The Mole would tunnel down, but the Burrower had the capability to drill straight through. They also had the Monobrake, the two hover bikes on board.

"Base from Thunderbird 2." He reported. "We have arrived at the Danger Zone father. We're about to touch down and deploy the pod."

Jeff acknowledged his transmission. "_FAB Virgil."_

Virgil then looked back at Brains who was fastened in the passenger seat.

"Is the new vehicle ready, Brains?" He asked him.

"It is fully o-operational Virgil." Brains confirmed. "The Burrower passed all o-of it's maintenance tests."

Virgil nodded as their landing sight came into view. "Right. I can see the mountain tunnel up ahead. Scott was right. It looks like a disaster zone down there. You better get ready."

Brains rose from his seat and headed for the pod. Virgil touched down right outside the West entrance to tunnel. Thunderbird 2 raised up on her metal legs, revealing the Pod that she concealed. The Pod's door opened, revealing it's interior. The small, grey box shaped Burrower emerged on it's Caterpillar tacks. Brains took the controls as he steered her towards the blocked tunnel entrance. When he was position, he activated the machines, drilling devise.

"I'm position, Virgil." He said over the microphone. "Starting drilling motors...now!"

The Burrower's drill sprung to life. It started to make a fine hole in the rock, creating a tunnel large enough for any vehicle to fit through. It would prove to be a time consuming process. As for Penelope, time was not on her side. She was still restrained to the chair. The force of the explosion had knocked her unconscious. The truck had survived, but it had become embedded in the rock. As she woke up, she was able to loosen the ropes and free herself. Her face was bruised but it that wasn't her main concern. Her air was running out fast! She had faced mortal danger before, but she began to question the possibility that this time was the last time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thunderbirds**

**Element Of Danger **

**Disclaimer: Thunderbirds is created by the late Gerry Anderson. All rights reserved.**

**Chapter Four**

The Burrower continued it's way into the mountainside. Brains activated another switch which would test out the new pod vehicle's ultimate capability. Two smaller drills appeared from underneath the main drill head. They extended outwards to match the same length of the first drill. They both kicked in, forming a triangle formation. This was to increase the drill output. With that, Brains continued digging. Back at the Pod, Virgil crawled out into the desert using the Monobrake. He had equipped the vehicle with a spare medical kit and an oxygen tank in case Penelope needed it. He arrived at the tunnel mouth and waited for Brains to signal him.

"Virgil to Brains, I'm standing by." He said. 

_Brains voice echoed over the small radio receiver. "FAB. It looks as if I- I'm almost through."_

He was absolutely right. The heavy dust plumes around him made vision almost impossible, but he was able to make out the truck dead ahead of him. The main doors had been pulverized with bedrock. The only exposed part of the hull was rear cargo doors. Stopping the motors, Brains threw the motors into reverse, the path he had created was stable enough for Virgil to enter.

"Okay Virgil. Burrowing complete." He said. "You made proceed. The air is thick with contaminants and it looks as if t -the cargo doors are jammed shut. Use the l-laser cutters."

_"__Right. I'm heading in." _Virgil replied over the radio.

Virgil placed on a breathing mask. He fired up the motors and steered the monobrake towards the tunnel. He waited before Brains was clear in the Burrower before he entered. As soon as he headed on inside, Virgil spotted the truck. He assessed the situation quickly. He had to cut to through hull next to cargo doors. He only hoped that Penelope could hold out long enough. He arrived at the hull and made a grab for the laser cutters. Inside the truck, Penelope battled the elements to stay awake. The smell of ionized gas hit her nasal senses. She could make out a shape through her distorted vision. It was Virgil's laser cutter.

"I'm...saved." She said, as she gasped for air. "They've...found me."

The minutes ticked away until Virgil had completed the cutting. He used his strength to kick down the door.

"It's Okay Penelope, It's Virgil." He said as he hurried over to the stunned agent. "Come on. Let's get you out of here."

A few minutes later after a long period of silence, The Monobrake emerged from the shadows. Virgil headed straight for the pod. Penelope clung onto the oxygen tank that was in the passenger seat. Virgil had decided to take her straight to the medical bay in Thunderbird 2.

"How are you feeling now, Penelope?" He asked her.

"Much better thank you." Penelope replied. "I really thought I was a dead this time. My main concern is the element. What are we going to do?"

"Don't you worry about that. Scott's handling it." Assured Virgil. "My main priority is to collect Parker and fly you both straight to the hospital."

Suddenly, Penelope remembered. "Oh no! Parker!? Is he alright?" 

"He's a little shaken but he's okay." Virgil said. "He was the one who gave us the call. He'll be alright."

Penelope sighed a breath of relief. "Oh thank goodness for that! Sometimes, I'd wonder what I would do without him."

Meanwhile, The small Jeep continued down the one way stretch of road. When Thunderbird 1 soared right over head, The Hood began to panic. He wasn't going to get caught by International Rescue.

"Keep driving!" Be shouted as he began to panic. "I'm getting out of here!"

"Are you kidding?" The Driver replied. "What about the General's package? We can make it!"

The Hood had no time for the man's cowardice.

"You fool! That was an International Rescue craft that flew over us!" He growled. "You'll never outrun them and I don't intent to be caught."

Their passenger reacted to the commotion. "What the hell do you think you're doing? We're in this together!"

The Hood pulled his gun on them.

"I don't think so." He said. "You will keep driving and I will make my escape."

"You crazy fool!" The driver cried. "At this speed you'll kill yourself!"

"I'll take that chance!"

Despite the high speed, The Hood opened the side door and dived head first into the sand. He rolled away into the under brush, only receiving minor cuts to his head. Thunderbird 1 and road block were just over the horizon. 

"I have failed once again." He grumbled as he winced at the cuts he had sustained. "International Rescue haven't seen the last of me. They will pay for this!"

Scott has touched down behind the police roadblock. He stood there amongst the seven officers which accompanied him. Just like the officers, He had his gun drawn. They got into position when they spotted the Jeep over the horizon.

"There they are." He said as he used the megaphone. "Now remember should they fail to stop, aim for the tires. _This is International Rescue. Pull over immediately!"_

The crooks didn't co-operate. Scott gave the signal and the police officer fired at the Jeep's front tires. The tires exploded, forcing the Jeep off the road. The Jeep swerved and landed in a ditch. With no other options available, the men surrendered.

"We give up!" The Driver cried. "The element isn't worth it to us anymore."

"Yeah. We'll take our chances in jail." The Passenger agreed.

A few minutes later, The police recovered the element. Scott inspected it carefully. Fortunately it was still intact.

"On behalf of International Rescue, thank you for your help." He said to the police chief.

"We're glad to help. Unfortunately my boys couldn't find the third guy." The police chief reported. "He must have run off into the desert."

"Don't you worry about him. I think we've tangled with him before. If he shows up again, we'll be ready for him." Scott assured him, as he headed for his craft. "For now though I must get this element back to base right away."

Scott returned to Thunderbird 1 and took off for base. He has placed the element safely in the passenger hold.

That evening approximately an hour of Scott returned, the boys gathered round in the lounge. All of them had been anticipating the results of Brains test with the element. The top secret scientist had been in his lab, extracting the element and mixing it with the fuel supply. During the wait, Jeff had received a private call from the hospital. It was good news about Penelope and Parker.

"That was the hospital." He said. "Both Penelope and Parker were discharged with only minor bruises and shock. Alan has seen to it that FAB 1 is returned to the manor."

"That's great news, dad. It sure was a close one." Replied Virgil. "I've never seen her so scared since that time at Anderbad."

Scott wanted to know about the Element. "What about that guy who was after the element? I wonder if he's been found yet?"

"If he has been caught then it would have made the news by now." Jeff replied.

Brains emerged from his lab with the results. They were the answers that Jeff had been waiting for. The Boys gathered around the scientist. All of them were curious of his results.

"Well how did the tests go?" Jeff began.

"V -very good Mr Tracy." Brains replied. "The element was able to disperse it's ionic properties i -into the fuels chemical structure."

"Is that good?" A confused Virgil asked.

"It's b -better than good." Brains nodded. I ran a simulation in the engine testing bay. The fuel had increased it's efficiency and output, increasing speed by another 30%"

Jeff was amazed at the notion.

"That's terrific Brains. Well done." He said. "With our craft now running at an extra 30%, the chances of rescue have widened. This was a great investment for International Rescue. Whoever wanted that element wanted it to cause harm. Rest assured they'll never get to it again."

Virgil happily agreed. "Yeah, that's right. When we're around, the world is in a better place." 

As for The Hood, all he could do was grumble and moan at the loss of his job. He had just survived an ear bashing from the General which ultimately led to him being fired. He sat there at his table with his head in his hands.

"International Rescue will pay for this." He groaned as he sat in his chair. "One day I will vow my revenge for what they have done. They have cost me a job. Do you hear me! You will pay for International Rescue! You will pay, pay!, PAY!" 

THE END


End file.
